


A Night At Home

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione brings home stuff to Lucius and Severus who are stuck at home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Night At Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's prompt of the week 3-16 to 3-21, and prompt: comedy. I picked the pairing Severus/Hermione/Lucius. I used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes that it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione quickly made her way back to Malfoy Manor. She had in her bundles some different potions to try out from George.

Lucius and Severus were pacing back and forth, waiting for their wife to come home. "She should be here by now."

"I know!" Severus snapped out at him. They've been quarantined in the Manor ever since the snowstorm.

Hermione quickly rushed inside out of breath. She laid all her packages on the dining room table. "Did you get it?" they rushed in, asking her enthusiastically.

Hermione arched an eyebrow curiously, noting that both husbands were feeling particularly well. She took a deep breath, reached in a bag, and pulled out George's potion, which was a mixture of rum, firewhsky, ginger ale.

"Yes! And you've got the popcorn?" Severus questioned her as she pulled out a Cheeto's bag of popcorn.

"Something new we can try out!"


End file.
